1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device.
2. Related Art
Noted in Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2013-112449 is an example of a printing device equipped with a paper feed cassette (example of a housing unit) that can be withdrawn from a device main unit and mounted in the device main unit. Provided on the paper feed cassette of this kind of printing device is a dial (example of a specification operating unit) rotated by operation by a user. This dial is operated by the user so as to specify the size of the paper (example of the type of media) housed inside the paper feed cassette, and a signal according to the paper size specified using the dial is output to a control device of the printing device. Then, when performing recording on the paper inside that paper feed cassette, the control device implements various types of processing such as paper conveying processing and the like according to the paper size specified using the dial.
However, with the kind of printing device noted above, there are cases when the user forgets to operate the dial for the paper feed cassette in which paper is loaded. In particular, when the size of the paper loaded in the paper feed cassette the previous time (e.g. A3) and the size of the paper loaded in the paper feed cassette this time (e.g. A4) are different, the size of the paper actually housed inside the paper feed cassette and the size of the paper specified using the dial will be different. In this case, there is the risk that it will not be possible to suitably implement processing using the paper size specified using the dial as a parameter, and that an error such as a paper jam or the like will occur, for example.